Before I Really Knew You
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: She loves him more then anything in the world, He keeps rejecting her. She wants to know why he's so cold. Full summary inside. rated just in case. Dedication to AtomicKitty aka Vicki
1. The Question Why

Well, it's been officially two years since me and my best friend EVER met. And I was thinking, "Well what the hay!" and decided to dedicate a story to her. I know how much she loves her Sesshy'kun we've even RPed with Sesshy and Hiei. And I was thinking, "Hey...I never really asked how they first got together!" So now...This will be dedicated to the time before the two became mates and had two beautiful twin pups.

--

She loves him more then anything in the world, He keeps rejecting her. She wants to know why he's so cold. Her sister hasn't talked to her for years and now she's suddenly back? And why are sudden storms brewing out of no where?

"Why are you like this!" screamed a voice to the back of the retreating Western lands lord. He slowly looked over at the neko Youkai with that same unemotional cold look.

"Go away" He said as he began walking away from her again.

Bright emerald green eyes stayed locked onto his retreating form flashing with numerous emotions at once. She covered her eyes with her right arm for a moment trying to restrain her emotions. She breathed in and out a few times slowly. She finally let her arm drop and looked back to where Sesshomaru once stood.

She didn't understand why he was so cold, so angry, and so hateful towards everyone. She wanted to find out what was wrong, wanted to comfort him in what ever he was feeling that was making him so negative. A silent sigh escaped her as she wrapped her black cat tail around her waist turned and walked off.

Sesshomaru stood over a cliff with that same unemotional and cold look as he watched random creatures run around below him in the clearing. The only light was of the full moons rays, which was directly behind him and if one looked it be enormous.

His mind trailed back to the neko he kept running into every now and then. A slight scowl laced his features as he seen sudden movement. Animals scurried around frantically disappearing into the lining trees as a black cat suddenly barreled out of the bushes and attacked one.

He didn't understand why she hunted in that form; it was always a nuisance in changing and then changing back. Humans thought it was just as simple as snapping a finger, but there was always a tinge of pain when a demon morphed into their animal beast form the bones moving and shifting, even growing larger. It didn't hurt as much changing back into the humanoid form for some reason though. He hadn't quite figured that out yet. Maybe it was because the bones replaced to their original spots or something.

He watched her for a moment before turning and silently leaving.

Anika's ear swiveled back as she heard the soft padding of feet on the cliff above. She looked up licking the blood of the sides of her mouth to catch a small glimpse of retreating silver before it disappeared she staid silent for a moment before she continued to eat her midnight snack.

InuYasha looked up from his musing hearing Sango and Kagome walking back from their bathing and stood up.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome greeted with a grin as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Feh…." was his reply as he looked around. Something didn't feel right and the wind had shifted to the opposite direction. Miroku woke up with a sudden gasp with a startled look.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome looked at him in concern.

"Stop moving!" InuYasha suddenly commanded with a snarl that scared everyone, "Someone's coming….and it isn't anyone good" He growled softly jumping out of the tree and landing beside Kagome who jumped slightly.

"It's not that we have to worry about," Kagome said as she looked up at the sky seeing a flash of blue lightning.

Sesshomaru stopped walking as he seen a sudden flash of blue zigzag through the sky. He looked up with a scowl.

"Rain?" He questioned. It was too sudden for his liking. He would have smelt it hours before it would have arrived.

He had made it back to where Jaken and Rin were right when more lightening shot across the sky again. Something was coming and it wasn't anything good. He suddenly felt pressure on his leg and looked down at Rin who was latched onto his leg slightly, whimpering.

"Rin…." He asked in an almost worried voice. She looked up at him with big wet eyes; scared.

"Rin has a funny feeling and it makes Rin want to throw up," she whimpered again. He scowled and looked back to the sky.

Jaken jumped up at the sound of loud thunder and Rin squeaked in fright tightening her grip on Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the frightened girl before he continued walking.

Rin squeaked as thunder boomed loudly again and buried her face into his tail.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said calmly, "Don't be scared…" For some reason he hated smelling her fright it just irritated the hell out of him.

She calmed slightly and fell silent. He finally made it to a cave setting Rin down right as sudden rain hit and hit hard it did. He watched it for a moment, there would be no fire tonight for little Rin. Ah-Un shook himself slightly before laying down Rin running over to him and curling into his side with a yawn. Jaken just plopped down and went back to sleep.

Anika looked up hearing a sudden crack of thunder, "What the…." She muttered to herself as she became alert. She had been taking a bath after her feast to relax and to think of things.

She got out and pulled on her dark blue hakama's and silver haori after her undershirt. She looked at the sky as she tied on her dark red sash that had gold lining the edges. She had a weird feeling and that was never good, not one that wanted to make a demon puke.

She slid her sword into her sash before taking off. She ran for a little while until she suddenly heard, "Wind scar!" and seen a blast coming towards her from the corner of her eyes.

"What the hell!" She shouted as she ran to the side but unfortunately the blast nicked across her shoulder and she snarled clutching the wound.

InuYasha suddenly came into view and she blew up.

"WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM MUTT!" she screamed at him.

He blinked in confusion before snarling, "Now is not the time to be running around!"

"Who died and made you lord!" She shouted at him looking at her wound as the others ran into view.

"What'd you do now InuYasha?" Kagome groaned looking at Anika's wound.

"Men are all the fucking same!" Anika snarled furiously. Oh she was just in a bad mood, a very bad mood indeed.

"Anika?" Kagome asked worriedly, she never showed so much anger before. She scowled, "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Anika looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Nothing Kagome'chan..." She turned back to her wound and found that it was slowly healing, but the scent of blood would draw out demons she didn't want to mess with.

"Stupid dogs...with their stupid idiocy and their stupid attacks!" She grumbled.

"Hey!" InuYasha protested, "I heard that!" he shouted in a huff.

"I don't care..." she muttered as she looked about her black tail swishing slightly, "There's something amidst about this storm..."

"I know that much..." InuYasha said right as it started to down pour. They sighed as lightning cracked again.

"We should find some shelter!" Anika shouted to them over the thunder. They nodded in agreement and they began to run in search of shelter. Anika skidded to a stop causing InuYasha to slam into her sending them rolling. She lay there twitching.

"Dogs..." She growled. He huffed and got up shaking the water off. He suddenly realized they were in a cave.

"Um..." Anika said almost stuttering as she caught a familiar scent just behind her along with a human girl and a dragon.

"Um what wench?" InuYasha shouted really irritated at the moment ringing out his cloths. She didn't dare turn around.

"I think..." She began only to have Kagome appear scowling the two.

"Would you two cut it out!" She accused.

"Oi! I didn't do anything!" InuYasha protested.

"You BOTH are so oblivious..." She sighed ringing the water out of her hair.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.

There was a sudden growl of warning. "That's what I mean..." She sighed ignoring the growl and walking past the two.

"Hey wait..." InuYasha said turning around. "Sesshomaru!" He snarled furiously.

"Get out" Sesshomaru snarled furiously. His brother just really set him off sometimes.

"What are you three fighting over now..."came another voice. They looked to see Sango trekking in Miroku right behind with Kilila and Shippo.

"Um...We can't stay here..." Anika muttered crossing her arms.

"To hell we aint! He doesn't own this cave." InuYasha shouted pointing back at his brother who glared.

"Unlike you InuYasha, I have...kids to take care of, I'm not about to get into a fight about who's cave belongs to who" She growled walking away from them.

"You're just scared!" Inuyasha called after her bound and determined to stay there. She stopped right outside the cave and looked up then back at Inuyasha, "Yes...I'm deathly afraid of that man...because he's the only one that can truly hurt me..."

Sesshomaru was silent. She spoke as if he wasn't even there. She was ignoring him. It was unlike her to ignore his presence. He shrugged it off, why would he care? He turned and glared at his brother.

"Get out mutt before I force you" He snarled.

Anika shook her head, "Guys this really isn't worth our time...I have kids to go to and y'all have...what ever it is y'all are after," she mused.

"And two, I'm getting freaking soaked here! Now get your scrawny asses moving!" she shouted. Kagome laughed and trotted over to her, as did Sango and Miroku.

InuYasha growled, "You're gonna let him scare you away!" He snarled.

Anika smirked, "No...But I'm gonna scare you away if you don't get your ass moving!" She growled. He huffed, "You're just a mangy cat!" He grumbled walking past her. She chuckled following him.

"You know you want me" He tripped over his own foot causing everyone to laugh.

"TO HELL I DO!" He screamed lunging at her. She giggled and merely continued walking, "Or is it...you're jealous because I have men at my beck and call while I just plain out ignore you..." she mused taping a finger on her chin.

Sesshomaru watched them go, Anika teasing his brother the entire way there. He grunted and closed his eyes.

"Stupid mutt..." he muttered as he slipped into a light sleep.


	2. Anika's Sister

Inuyasha looked back at Anika again in thought. They hadn't found any where to stay for the storm so they just decided to head to Kaede's. Kagome was wrapped in his haori and Sango and Miroku were huddling since they were cold.

"What's on your mind Inuyasha..." her voice asked suddenly appearing beside him with sparkling eyes.

He twitched, "What do you see in my brother?" He asked curiously.

She suddenly had a serious almost soft expression, "Well..." she thought about it for a moment, "I see...a boy who is hurting because of something in his past, I see a man who is misunderstood because of his...cold and emotionless facade. A man who is just like everyone else but hidden behind a sheet of thick ice...that's what I see when I look at him."

Inuyasha gawked, every other time he had asked she just blew him off and attacked his ears, so what made her speak up now?

"I highly doubt he's like anyone else," He grumbled.

Anika giggled, "Oh, but he is Inuyasha and most people can't see it because they only look at what's on the surface..." She looked at him with a grin, "I know for a fact you love Kagome even if you put on a bad ass attitude and deny it," she teased. He glared at her, but she was right. He did love Kagome more then anything.

"I know...that Miroku loves Sango with all his heart but is scared to tell her" She looked back at the two shivering beings. Inuyasha too looked.

"And I know...Kagome has a secret" she whispered where only he could here.

"Huh?" He questioned in confusion looking back at the cat. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's obvious Inuyasha...that isn't Kagome..." She muttered.

Inuyasha scowled, "What do you mean?!" He questioned confused once again.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you not realize she was as calm as a butterfly in a field of flowers when we were around Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

He blinked and thought back, "You're right...usually she would grow pale and scared, but I didn't sense anything on her!" he proclaimed.

She nodded, "Someone has Kagome...and they're spying on our transaction of shards with the replacement." She muttered looking back at Kagome secretly.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked.

Anika grinned, "As my Onee'chan always says, Play along!" She mused.

Inuyasha gawked, "You have an older sister?!" He asked in surprise.

Anika was silent for a moment. "We haven't spoke in years..." She sighed scratching the back of her head with what looked like a pained look.

Inuyasha ears drooped slightly, hearing that his considered sister speak in a tone like that was not something he wanted to hear. He didn't know she had an older sibling that ignored her just like his older brother.

"Oh...mind me asking why?" He questioned looking at her.

She grinned, "She's a very stubborn girl and didn't like who I chose," she answered simply, "Say's he's too pig headed, stuck up, egotistical bi polar bastard really." Anika laughed slightly.

"Whom's she talking about?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"You're low down of a brother..." A voice suddenly spoke up; it was like silk and sent chills down everyone's back. Everyone looked around except Anika who sighed.

"You never told me why you hate him so," Anika said crossing her arms with a slight scowl.

A young demon suddenly appeared in front of everyone. Long black hair, long pointed ears. Deep emerald eyes peered at everyone, but locked onto Kagome. She wore a blood red silk Gi with black hakama's tied with a navy blue sash. A black cattail swished behind her slowly. A sword hitched to her left hip.

Everyone gawked; she was a goddess! And they wondered what Anika would look like in such clothing they had already agreed she was a goddess as well. Anika giggled at everyone's looks, it was just like the first time they met her.

"Aiyoku..." Anika said calmly noticing that her sister's gaze was still on the Kagome wannabe.

"Why do I hate the mutt?" She repeated not once taking her eyes off of Kagome, "because." She finally looked at her sister again, "Because he gave me something I didn't ask for..."

"Huh?" everyone suddenly blurted except Kagome.

A smirk spread across Aiyoku's face, "I'm sure our lovely Kairu would know" She purred her eyes narrowing at Kagome.

Everyone looked at the smirking Kagome. "You're still sore about that love?" A voice suddenly purred. Kagome crossed her arms.

"You know you look better as a female then as a male" She struck back.

Kagome frowned and a sparkly blue light suddenly surrounded her. Everyone had to look away, but looked back to see a blue haired demon standing in Kagome's place. Yellow eyes danced in humor as he stared Aiyoku down. He wore a green haori that was slightly open revealing in his torso and blue hakamas.

"You still went to bed with this male," He suddenly taunted. Everyone gasped.

"Oh ha!" Aiyoku exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest, "Who's the one who approached who hum?" Anika was shocked to the extent were she couldn't even muster a noise.

"And I'd gladly do it again if I knew you wouldn't rip me to shreds," He shrugged.

She was silent for a moment, "Maybe if you wouldn't have done what you did I wouldn't hate you so..."

He gave a shrug, "Some things just need to be done."

A horrifying glare suddenly captured Aiyoku's features. Fangs suddenly bared and InuYasha backed away from the raging neko youkai. Kairu held his hands up defensively with a sigh, "I had no choice..."

She merely glared, "I didn't come here to visit you Kairu..." She snarled turning her back to him and faced Anika.

"I came here...to warn you that Naraku has teamed up with another demon and he's not one to take lightly like you all do with Naraku...He's a full bred dragon and one hell of a fighter." Aiyoku grunted out as if she was bored, yet irritated.

Anika's eyes widened, when her sister said someone was one hell of a fighter it meant she couldn't defeat the person with out getting severe wounds and she only said that to two others, their father and Sesshomaru.

"Love!" Kairu suddenly whined stomping his foot with a glare, "I'm sorry ok! He was going to kill my mother!" He shouted. Everyone was silent staring at him. Why was he suddenly throwing a fit?

"And you chose your family" Was her harsh words as she walked away. He watched her go.

"Aiyoku!" Anika protested.

"Shut up! You know nothing," She snarled before she ran off. Anika groaned burying her face into her hands. InuYasha turned to Kairu, "Where's Kagome!!"

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "She's with my mom, she's not in danger don't worry."

Anika suddenly had him by his shirt with an angered growl, "What did you do too her!" She shouted. He regarded her with a soft look not moving to get her off him.

"Let's just say I turned on her..." He muttered.

"How?!" She growled.

His eyes dimmed, "I tried to kill her...believe me I didn't want too" She shoved him away from her and glared at him as he pushed himself up with his elbows and looked back up at her.

InuYasha spoke up again, ""Why are you disguising as Kagome?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"And again something I'm being forced to do." He sighed.

"Who's forcing you?" Sango asked.

"The person Aiyoku was referring too..." He muttered. A young demon suddenly stumbled into their area. Panting and looking a bit bruised here and there. He had ruffled dark blue hair, dark emerald green, dressed in an all black yukata. He was only a small boy, who looked about 8. A small black cattail swished behind him.

A demon suddenly burst through the trees as he fell to the ground and screamed out, "Mommy!" The demon smirked and lunged at the boy.

There was a black blur right as the demons claws dug into the ground. Everyone looked to find Aiyoku standing there, arms wrapped around the young demon that was sobbing. Her eyes were a deep red. Everyone's jaw dropped. The demon glared at her.

"Give 'em back or I'll eat you too," it snarled.

She snarled and in a split second her claws were shoved right through his neck. It made a gurgling noise before it dropped to the ground. Everyone was silent as Aiyoku stood there.

Kairu looked at her closely, "Aiyoku?" he asked. Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them again to reveal her natural eye color.

She ignored Kairu as she knelt down setting the boy down and pushed his bangs out of the way.

"I thought I told you to stay put," she said softly.

"But you were gone for so long and I got worried and." He mumble before he began sobbing again, "You've never left me alone that long before!"

She sighed, "Cael..." she said calmly brushing his tears away, "...You know I'll always come back no matter how long I'm away, now stop them tears." His sobbing turned to sniffles as his fists were rubbing his eyes.

She suddenly smirked, "If you don't stop crying I'm going to hang you in a tree by your toes!" he suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone stared in shock.

"Who's he!?" Anika shouted in shock. Aiyoku blinked and looked at her. She stood up and picked Cael up.

"No one you need to worry about..." She hissed and glared at Kairu before turning and running off.

Everyone's eyes were wide as their mouths dropped open in shock. Who was that kid!? And why did he call her mommy! Kairu was silent as he crossed his arms.

"She likes to have her secrets..." He muttered. Anika sighed.

"Too many..." She muttered.

"Do you think...?" Sango questioned trailing off.

"He couldn't..." Miroku gaped.

"Because then, knowing my sister like I do and that she doesn't sleep around, it would be..." Anika sighed.

"My son..." Kairu sighed burying his face into his hands. No wonder she was so pissed at him.

Anika looked at Kairu, "What did Sesshomaru give her?" She questioned.

He looked at her with a slight grin, "His mark." Everyone's eyes bulged as their mouths fell open.

"What kind of mark?!" Anika asked frantically.

Kairu laughed, "Not that kind of mark, the mark of the Western Lands royal family. He knew she didn't want to be bound to a dog, and it was the worst punishment he could give her other then sentenced death when she destroyed half of his castle."

"Whoa..." Everyone one said at the same time in shock.

"She tore his castle up?" Anika asked.

"Hai...right after you two had that argument really." He mused.

She sighed, "She really needs to do something about that anger of hers."

"Ok enough chit chat! I want Kagome back" InuYasha snarled cracking his knuckles.

"I told you mutt...She's with my mother in the northern lands." Kairu growled.

"Huh? What kind of demon are you anyways!" InuYasha snarled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairu asked raising an eyebrow, "I'm a dragon! Basic dragon power; shape shifting" He mused. They slapped their hands to their forehead.

"That and I am the prince of the North" He mused. They fell over legs in the air twitching as he grinned scratching the back of his head.

"I have NO idea what Aiyoku saw in you" Anika grumbled getting up, "Plus...doesn't she prefer the more...mysterious type?"

Kairu chuckled, "Mysterious indeed, I just happen to be on my cycle right now...That's why I'm all talkative and...what's that word?"

"Moronic?" InuYasha tried.

Kairu glared at him, "Like you dog? No, but anyways just trust me when I say Kagome is safe."

next chap is almost done. Not like anyone cares. -cough- >. -disappears from FF again- XD


End file.
